


Nicki Minaj is Lydia's Barbie

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Years, Tropes, lydia is an ao3 addict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lydia reads AO3, so yeah, she knows a little about tropes. All the tropes. But let's be honest, everyone has one favourite trope.- Written with some African American Vernacular English.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Nicki Minaj is Lydia's Barbie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NickiMinaj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiMinaj/gifts).



Stiles complimented Lydia a lot, to the point where his words were no longer essential to her ego, to the point where she took his words for granted, them being as common as oxygen.

However, there was one thing that he had said to Scott that had stuck with her for almost two years. It was right after the Pink Print came out, and Scott happened to mention that he didn't vibe with Nicki Minaj. And Stiles hit him with the, 'That's expected, Scott. Nicki Minaj doesn't make songs for you. Nicki Minaj makes songs for Lydia Martin.'

That right there, that was staying with Lydia till the day they burned her body and threw her ashes over the Bermuda Triangle.

Because it was an undisputed fact. Lydia was a bad bitch. She had always been that bitch, was that bitch, and most definitely would _continue_ to be that bitch.

However...

Lydia had a dirty little secret. Okay, not dirty. She wasn't ashamed. It was a choice to hide it from everyone. And her friends and family. And her chrome history. She simply didn't like being predictable to the google algorithm. Hiding her browser history and keeping it hidden meant she was defeating a system unintentionally meant to control her.

Embarazzment? Never heard of her.

Lydia had a little secret. If you considered 40 hours a week spent on google chrome... little. If you considered 315 bookmarks... little. If you considered being on page 42 out of 164 under the tag 'Idiots in Love' ... little.

Okay, Lydia had a secret. She read AO3. She spent money on makeup to cover bags under her eyes from not sleeping, instead trying to finish a 100 000 word story in one night. She had to redo a test she got a B in, because she spent the entire night procrastinating her studies by reading every work in the High School Musical Fandom.

It was a problem.

But the best part about having an addiction was always the denial part of it right. And besides, her fanfiction addiction was ✨AWESOME✨.

The feels. The angst. And the best part...

The tropes. All the fucking tropes.

In a perfect world, Lydia would someday walk the red carpet, have a mic pushed into her face and a reporter would scream, 'What's your favourite trope?'

And in a perfect world, Lydia would reply, 'Secret relationship, of course.'

Because it made sense. A tribute to high school Lydia, for being the beard to Jackson and Danny's closet relationship and seeing it all first hand. The meetings, the planning, the lying and the consistent need to always be around each other. It was beautiful, and the ending even more so. She wasn't above drama, loved a little hurt here and there so long as there was comfort after. And boy, with Jackson and Danny, was there a lot of hurt. Long story cut short, Jackson man-angsting in the closet whilst Danny was out and free, Lydia calling him out and boom, confession in the middle of the school cafeteria. Comfort.

In a perfect world, the reporter would call her out for picking an easy fan favorite and demand to know another trope, and she would laugh and say, 'Aaah, Stevie, you got me! [... My name's Nathan] Everyone knows I love fake/pretend relationships. Just like Peter and Chris's relationship.'

Because what was a fictional interview in her imagination if she didn't spill the tea. Not that anyone would believe her, because Chris and Peter certainly never acted like it was fake.

To be honest, they almost would have had her fooled if they hadn't gotten together at such a convenient time. A widower hunter being accused of werewolf prejudice seeking redemption, and a beta trying to give his Alpha nephew a reason to allow him to settle back in Beacon Hills. If it had been a Mills and Boon, then that shit would have been lazy writing.

Of course her statement would cause a stir on the internet, prompting diehard Chreter and Petopher to come out of their holes, sending paragraphs and paragraphs to her twitter account, defending their ship. The fact that they _trusted_ each other, despite being genetically born to _kill_ each other and hate. The fact that they _supported_ and _cared_ for each other, never straying to praise each other's projects and always unflinching with the PDA (at least in Peter's case, Chris always seemed to look long-suffering).

But that would be just fine. Lydia was popular enough to take the hit of being cancelled if it meant that she finally got Peter and Chris together. The plan was that maybe Chris would obsess over the tweets, finally realising the true nature of Peter's feelings towards him, until he was pushed to a confession. Three weeks later, a gift basket would show up on Lydia's doorstep, without context, no letter and no note.

In a perfect world, Lydia would do all this, say all this. But after everything was said and done, Lydia would return home, guilty and sick, unable to look into any mirror and see the liar that she really was.

Because that's what she was. A liar. A liar who couldn't admit on television that her favourite trope was actually... 'Didn't Know They Were Dating.' A liar still in denial of the fact that she only liked that trope because she was shipping a certain couple in the pack.

It was disgusting. She couldn't handle saying it out loud.

But there was no running from it. No running from the palpitations she felt whenever she caught Derek staring at Stiles a little too long, whenever Stiles would feel the Alpha's gaze hot on his back until he turned, whenever the background dissolved into romantic music and sunsets as their eyes met and held and Lydia would think that maybe, perhaps, oh for fuck's sake, LET THIS BE THE MOMENT IT HAPPENS! ... only for Stiles to fall, tripping on complete fucking air until he was an unattractive heap on the ground. Because Stiles could and Stiles would.

It was frustrating to be so in support of a relationship between the most idiotic human she had ever met and the most socially-incapable Alpha she had ever set eyes on. It was so irritating to watch them act lovey-dovey with each other, and still not even see that they were already both emotionally taken with each other.

The 'Didn't Know They Were Dating Trope' meant that she, as the only one with an IQ in the pack meant that she was the only one to know that Stiles and Derek weren't really dating. Everyone else, including Boyd (which sometimes saddened her for no reason, she counted on him) thought the idiots were something, and were too polite to force them into admitting it.

The truth was oblivion was a trap, constantly feeding on insecurities and self-doubt, that its victims were destined to stay stuck in their truths rather than accept the priviledge of reality. Stiles was convinced Derek would never look twice at him. Derek was convinced he had fucked up too badly in the past for Stiles to even give him a chance.

Valid reasoning, of course. If you remembered that they were both idiots. Other than that, their excuses were total bullshit.

Stiles was a total hottie. Lydia for one would totally tap that, although that wasn't an option she was willing to consider. Stiles was also super incredibly smart and brilliant, and the most caring in the pack. He might be dangerously sarcastic at times, and a genuine pain in the ass when exposed to him for lengthy periods of time, but his flaws were considerably minimal compared to others.

And Derek might have been a bad excuse of an Alpha with questionable training habits, but he had grown. He had learnt from his mistakes and he was trying hard to fix it, with how he was treating the pack now. He made effort to be there for Isaac and be his guardian. He had a good woking relationship with Boyd, who was now more than his right hand man and more of a partner in crime with Derek. And he supported and put more trust in Erica, who was undoubtedly his favourite. After Stiles.

So their insecurities were totally unjustified. But there was nothing that Lydia could say or do to convince them otherwise. Being a human, or half human, sucked.

The only way they could get over it was for them to realise their worth on their own. And hopefully, finally get together. All Lydia had to do was speed up the process a little bit.

And that was on New Year Resolutions.

Operation: 'Didn't Know They Were Dating' to 'Getting Together' to 'Fluff' was a go.

**Author's Note:**

> AAVE - African American Vernacular English.
> 
> This one is for Lydia with the booming system.
> 
> 2020 was fucked but it aint ending without Sterek being a ship


End file.
